


Pearl and Amethyst (!) Get Off, Mutually, At the Same Time

by obstreperose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Sex, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstreperose/pseuds/obstreperose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pearl and Amethyst find an accord that involves cuddling, fucking, and a little shippy tenderness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl and Amethyst (!) Get Off, Mutually, At the Same Time

Her hands strove through the heap of junk, parting one quarter of a washer-dryer combo (mostly the badly rusted right side) from a rolled camping tarpaulin, fishing with scrupulously still fingers in the gap between the two.

This was taking all of Pearl’s self-control. On all sides, she was surrounded by disordered piles of discarded clutter, their shape like rucks in a rumpled blanket, lopsided and scattered around the space as if it had been done by an organic process of tossing and turning. Thankfully, the contents of the piles were themselves largely  _in_ organic: she didn’t know if she’d have been able to cope with the current state of affairs if they weren’t, although knowing Amethyst (at this point her inner monologue spoke with pursed lips), it would not have been surprising.

At least her friend didn’t seem to be here. She would have gotten a good belly-laugh out of her digging through the garbage, Pearl was sure, and one more setback would have made this little affair cross the line from irksome into humiliating.

It was just the matter of a little brooch, silver-set and curlicued with lion imagery, that had slipped from her fingers while she’d been examining it. Of course even then it shouldn’t have travelled far enough to fall down  _here_ , but Pearl had forward-adjusted the flow of the water pillar for a resistance training exercise this morning and had only, just a tiny slip of the mind, forgotten to set it back to its more gentle natural pace. She supposed it was to the merit of the resistance training that she hadn’t particularly noticed, at which personal note she inwardly censored an unharmonious thought.

“Hey P-bomb!” The voice from behind her was boisterous and slightly husky, and Pearl flinched. It wasn’t that she didn’t  _like_  Amethyst. But - “What you doing down here? Trying to get a vibe from the garbage?”

Pearl straightened up, turned around, and saw her - short, stocky, rounded off in the hips and the chest, leaning on her palms atop a burned-out Camaro which crowned a heap of car parts. Amethyst raised lilac eyebrows at her.

“No,” said Pearl, with poise, authority, and (she thought) a little bit of grace. “I dropped something down here.  _Again_. If this,” she gestured, “ _place_  was better organised, this kind of thing would stop happening.”

“Chyeah, it would also stop happening if you were less of a klutz,” said Amethyst, with that infuritating way she had of cutting to the part of the matter you’d hoped would go avoided. She lifted herself, small of her back first, then onto her feet, skidding down the heap. “Like, really? You’d still have to come and get all the shit you drop, P. Plus then  _you’d_  be messing up my stuff.” She gestured airily. “I prefer to avoid the whole deal. Can’t break what you didn’t fix!”

“That’s not the expression!” rejoined Pearl. “And you’re grossly misrepresenting my contribution to this - mess! I dropped  _one_  sword  _once_  - “

“Right, that you know of!” Amethyst was a little closer now, her hair soft and sheening in the pale purple light, one eye nearly hidden by the messy bangs (she slept, which made it worse, and then woke up like that), her lips full and pouting slightly between words. “Like, there’s tonnes of shit down here! There could be a hundred dropped swords you  _never even saw_. Think about it.”

“I would notice if any more of my things were missing,” responded Pearl primly, deftly evading the soft throb she felt in her chest (warmth - strange) as the other gem came closer. She turned away to hide the flush she felt stealing over her cheeks. “Now please, leave me alone. I need to find my - item.”

“What was it?” responded Amethyst, her voice taking a slightly softer double-back as she headed up behind Pearl. She could feel Amethyst’s warmth behind her: a presence, sure, soft, full.

“A brooch,” she said, and looked down to see herself twisting one fiinger with another. “My lion brooch. It isn’t very important.”

Amethyst kneeled down beside her - Pearl was already kneeling, sorting through the rusted metal and bits of siding as though she was filing them.

“I’ll help you look.”

She looked to one side, then back at Amethyst, realising too late that this meant the slight teal up of blood in her cheeks was now visible. “Well. Alright, then.”

They did look: moment on moment, with Amethyst directing her very quickly away from the (apparently certainly fruitless) first pile, and into deeper, more disordered climes, where the room’s moony glow hit off the sides of found objects in a concatenating way. Soon it began to feel like they were walking through a decided landscape.

“Hmh.”

Amethyst, beside her, walked on for a few seconds then stopped. “What?”

“Oh! Nothing.” Pearl’s voice was slow, considering. “It’s just - well. This part is - actually quite beautiful.”

Amethyst shrugged her shoulders, self-effacingly. The grin on her face betrayed her appreciation of the compliment. “Yeah, right? There’s an art in letting things just fall how they fall. That’s what I think of it.” She lifted her hands and wiggled her fingers. “The universe pulls things where they wanna sit. As seen here.”

“Well, as a philosophy, it’s a work in progress,” said Pearl dubiously, but a moment later they both found themselves laughing, Pearl’s laugh soft and fluting, Amethyst’s rolling and raucous. Her hand found the small of Pearl’s back, and she didn’t brush it off. Her body felt warm with walking: the cool airiness of her room above was vanished here, heat trapped by the insulating layers of junk. Her previously embarrassment-worthy blush had vanished in the general flush of her skin with exercise, a calming thing as well as a slightly exciting one.

“Hey. You wanna take a break?” Amethyst’s voice was soft and easy, slight rough husk at the edge of it, as she patted a nearby hollow in the earth, adorned by blankets and pilfered cushions, into a sort of camp-bed. “This is where I usually sleep.”

Pearl repositioned her hips, looking where Amethyst’s hand fell with a slight hesitance.

“What’s wrong? Hey, I promise it’s comfy.”

“Is it…?” came Pearl’s voice, careful now and obviously trying not to offend.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. “Yeah, P, it’s perfectly clean. Like, what do I look like to you? Topsoil that grew legs?”

Pearl eased herself out of her slight instinctive defensiveness at anything less than perfectly pure and headed over - joined Amethyst amid the deep curl of blankets, positioning herself so that her lower back was neatly supported by a tasselled pillow. Their legs brushed against one another, hers slim and delicately proportioned, hers stocky and thick. She felt the outer curve of Amethyst’s thigh, and gasped slightly, instantly in awe of the homey warmth the shorter gem seemed to radiate up close.

“What’s up?” she said, but her eyes seemed to indicate that she knew pretty well what was up. She shifted her hips a little closer, and now Pearl’s and hers were touching, heat to heat, thin layer of fabric the only thing between skin to skin.

“Amethyst…” said Pearl, but her voice faltered past that. She put a long-fingered hand against Amethyst’s shoulder, the strap of her tank top soft and cottony and barely a barrier between her hand and the titanic heat of skin. Pearl’s fingers traced beneath Amethyst’s clavicle and down, circling the edges of her gem, teasing pads to its outer facets. Amethyst bit her lip. Short inwards breath.

When this happened - and it was rarely - it was always short of words but for a few brief incitements, and those at peaks they had not yet reached. Amethyst’s hands just above her hips, easing Pearl’s top off, and her palms were so broad, so strong, as they caressed the bare skin beneath. On the way up - the heel of warm hands over the pin-pricks of her breasts - and over, Pearl topless and gasping in the soft, warm air. Her cheeks were flushed like points of light in the sky.

‘Perhaps we shouldn’t’ crossed her mind, but she didn’t say it, because it was so thoroughly and entirely the opposite of what she felt that the words would not, if she willed it, have crossed her lips.

“You’re so hot,” murmured Amethyst, her voice rough and husky, and she knew what she was doing now. Her own tank came off in a fluid roll, heavy, soft, deep-nippled breasts bobbing against her belly, sitting upon it, and Pearl found herself falling to them. Lean in, Amethyst rucking herself up on the blankets so she had a higher stance - then one hand against, curving to the tender skin and savouring every one of her reactive murmurs as though they were precious prizes. Her eyes, wide and ingenuous, flicked up to Amethyst’s face, where soft-lashed eyes met hers, slightly narrowed with intensity.

“Well?” she said, her voice playful and half-obscured by the huskiness of want that fringed it. “Get them in your mouth, already.”

Pearl let out a soft sudden breath that might have been a laugh if she had been less shocked by the simplicity of the words, and lowered her mouth against one heavy breast, slim lips closing attentive against its inner curve, tasting the warmth of Amethyst’s skin, smelling her sweat. She felt a hand shaping itself to the back of her head, not rough but guiding, letting her know where her lover liked it. Her lips grazed inwards, and suddenly that fat, full nipple was between them, teasing against the tip of her tongue. She flicked it up in a teasing sally, then closed her lips in suction-seal and made it stand up against her, nub of sensitive flesh stiffening and enlarging against Pearl’s nostrils-flared attention. Both her hands were on this single breast, lifting it for her mouth, feeling its softness, fingers plying beneath, gathering up sweat. She made a noise that was caught somewhere between desire and need.

Amethyst grunted and shifted her position, her own fingers hooking in the hips of her leggings, urging them down around the outlines of her thighs. The other gem’s hands moved to help her, lips parting from the breast with a brief grazing kiss and a breath to endear them in continuity. Inside the tight confines of her leggings - heat-sticky and taut - Pearl’s sex was achingly stiff, a state it had longed to be in since she first set eyes on Amethyst but had not until now granted itself permission. She urged them down too and then she was kissing Amethyst, naked thighs to naked thighs, straddling the other gem’s lap so that her sex rubbed up against her belly in stiff throbbing motions, her lips moving on her fuller lips, long fingers playing through her hair. She gathered up a sheaf and rolled it back so that she could see her full face, a brief moment parting from the kiss, gasping, breathing, taste of Amethyst’s mouth, her saliva, inside hers, and then it was back in: Pearl’s mouth hungry, insatiable, unchained from its constant quiet repression and now exploring her teammate’s lips with a passion.

Her tongue rolled with hers, Amethyst’s lips parting warm-wetly to admit her, and it seemed as though they shared breath. Pearl’s tongue was narrow and neat, and it danced against the slick-strong muscularity of Amethyst’s in duet, her spare body leaning into the other gem’s pillowy breasts, pulse seeming to beat a hundred times a second. Amethyst’s hand in her hair, ruffling preened neatness into out-of-place abandon, bringing her closer in the kiss, other arm around her waist, palm flattening up against the broad of her back. Pearl’s shoulderblades reacted.

Finally it ended, kiss breaking with a strand of saliva caught between them. Amethyst wiped her mouth, back of her hand, uncouth and cheeks-flushed, eyes hazy with want.

“That is nowhere  _near_  enough,” she decided, and her hand slipped down between her legs - fingers spreading, as Pearl lifted away, the plump, swollen-flush lips of her vulva, easing back to tease at a heavily hooded, thick-stubby clit, her mons pubis wreathed in curling hair. Her fingers glistened with moisture. The smell of her, too: intense, full-bodied, body-tangy, a note underlying of the deep sexual musk Pearl sometimes caught herself in long momentary dreams about.

Her fingers rolled to Amethyst’s sex in a pair, her thumb easing at the outside of her lover’s pubic mound as her digits spread from inner lips to the purple-pink warmth of her entrance, and rubbed against it, marvelling at how it flexed, reacting, widened slightly. With a soft sigh Pearl came to her knees: lowered herself as Amethyst hitched herself up, and then there was a tongue and the hot, fulsome taste of her, a tongue lapping up in deep strokes over and over again, repeated and relentless and insatiable, Pearl’s tongue, real.

Her mouth closed on Amethyst’s sex in a dirty repeat of the earlier kiss, a hot snuff of breath coming in through her nose as she took air for the act, and then her tongue retracted and she was sucking, thick-sealed lips in warm confluence, on that pussy. Amethyst eased her fingers away and Pearl substituted her own, lavishing some attention on the swollen, heat-engorged outer lips with long strokes of her tongue, drool slipping down against the cleft of Amethyst’s rear. She took another deep, gasping-in breath of her lover this up close: sex, desire,  _Amethyst_ , all real, all here.

The other gem’s hips rolled in desire at every stroke, Pearl’s tongue always deft but easy to forget how artful, how good she was at it - but she supposed she’d had five thousand years of practise. This moment of thought was interrupted by a hard gasp and her hands scruffing in Pearl’s hair as her tongue found the cresting peak of her clit, eased back the hood with a slick rotation of her tongue-tip, and then those lips were around it, pressing gently close and sucking for just a cataclysmic moment.

Amethyst trembled - but didn’t hit it, not quite yet. “No,” she panted, and patted firmly on the bedding, a sign for  _ease up_. “Saving it. I want you - in.”

Pearl came away from the oral service with flushed cheeks, but she looked alive, the disorder of her hair and clothes adding to her, somehow, never taking away. She leaned back, her thighs splaying - narrow, strong legs, a dancer’s calves, a trembling waist, and her sex, plump and short and tremblingly standing with an unbearable arousal, crown half-hidden by the soft sheathe of her foreskin. Achingly hard. She glistened already with her own pre-come, clear and slippery-shining against the vein-mapped shaft of her cock. Then, breasts so small you could have imagined them, their nipples blue-green capped. Amethyst’s fingers came close to trace over those nipples, now: they could almost encompass Pearl’s whole breast as they stroked there. The other gem shivered like a leaf.

“Oh, Amethyst, you’re sure…?” she said, her body leaning into her friend’s in a half-way hug. 

“Yeah, Pearl,” came that replying voice against her ear, affection, adoration, touched with sarcasm. “What, you remember me not getting off last time? Come on.” Her voice tinged quieter: the pause, delicate and building, before the words. “Fuck me.”

She leaned back, elbows braced, against the soft-fringed mound of blankets and cushions, and her beautiful breasts, her soft belly, her smiling, insouciant face, eyes lidding low, hair around her like an overcopious halo. Pearl came to her: mounted, her hips on the inner curve of Amethyst’s thighs. The head of her cock rubbed and grazed against her lover’s, her friend’s inner lips, and Amethyst made a deep  _nnnh_  sound behind her teeth. Pearl’s soft rear, curved with exercise but shallow, flexed as she jutted the shaft of her cock up against that gorgeous vulva in slow predicating thrusts, slickening herself in Amethyst’s juices. Amethyst’s hands eased in behind: cupped and curved on her rear, grasping there, each hand nearly too large for one slender cheek, and Pearl gasped lightly. Her lips rose and blossomed in a smile.

“You are  _much_  too presumptuous for me to endure this,” she said, but she said it leaning in, her chest rising and falling in opposite beat with Amethyst’s, and instead of prim audacity the words were touched with stolen, warm sarcasm. She kissed her again - a neat kiss, on the lips, taking a breath through her nose while she was there - and urged herself in with one lowering back and one short thrust.

Her crown breached those warm lips, that searing-hot entrance, and she found herself gasping and drawing back and thrusting again, this time nearly rooting herself, her shaft only a pert four inches but every inward movement feeling like divinity. Her balls, neat within their soft, small sac, plumped close to the nadir of Amethyst’s lips and then away: Pearl finding depth, the deep warm tightness of her lover around her. Amethyst threw her head back and breathed quick and tight, her hands scrunching in the duvet beneath.

Pace began to build. Pearl’s sex was swollen stiff and she knew exactly how to thrust into an accommodating partner to make them roll back, tense and palpate around her. Amethyst’s hands pulled at her soft, sculpted buttocks and stopped her from pulling away on the back-thrust, and Pearl panted, her face and upper body limpid with sweat, leaning over her lover - her conquest - her adored one, breathing savage breaths above her breasts, Amethyst’s lips clumsily grazing in Pearl’s hair, just above her gem, which sparkled and shone in the twilighty light.

“Harder,” said Pearl, as much a firmness as a question, and Amethyst panted back, the affirmative, _yeah_. Those lithe hips began to buck with passion and force, soft pitchy gasps of effort rising up from Pearl’s lips as she drove herself home to the plump stiffness of her root, groaned, slicked out and hammered home again, once, before descending into shorter, sawing thrusts, Amethyst’s swollen lips spread and glistening with fluid around the jolting, urging shaft of her cock. Amethyst groaned and her hands rose to Pearl’s back, one shoulder, letting her get a better position for thick, deep pounding. Her lips rose up to kiss at her neck, and Pearl reacted, neck twisting, gasping, nearly -

She came a second after Amethyst did, the other gem’s convulsion bringing on her own, those soft shaking rises of her hips against her hips the thing that did it, or the look on Amethyst’s face - eyes nearly closed, lips twisted in a soft pressing together of sheer intent, and what you could see of her gaze fixed squarely on Pearl - who felt her cock convulse, jolts of dancing, hot contraction, as she fired deep, arching-sticky seed into her teammate, still thrusting, still gasping and humping warmly into Amethyst’s inviting depths even a minute later when her own creamy, clinging issue began to drool out around her.  

“Mmmmnh,” she said, gasping, leaning forward onto Amethyst, a straw-figure portrait of disarray and satisfied desire, and found arms there to hold her close, a chin resting on the top of her head.

“Did good, P.” Amethyst’s voice was luscious like the moments after waking, her tones soft, very nearly quiet, her soft, warm, broad-palmed hands on the wings of Pearl’s shoulders. Her body smelled like salt and sweat and a vague floweriness, somewhere, under the unaffronted musk.

Pearl smiled, back, easing her cheek against Amethyst’s chest, resting to one side, just above her breasts. She said something very quiet into her body: muffled by the closeness, the skin. Impossible to make out. Then she closed her eyes for a few while, and when she lifted them, eased herself gently out of Amethyst, smiled at her, still lying in embrace. She twisted easily to one side, slow, not deft, nothing of the tone of an escape, and there found herself a soft home in the wrappings of a blanket.

“Maybe we can rest here for a while,” she said, as if in eventual agreement, as if nothing more had been said or done - although it had. A sideways smile, met with the happy look of dark eyes. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Yeah.” A half-grin, behind lips oddly shy-ish - more restricted after the act of sex than before it. Amethyst rolled her shoulders. A wry pause. “And drop more stuff in future. Okay?”

Pearl hid her mouth behind her hand in a moment of quiet mirth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this very smutty story! If you did, you can find more of my writing at obstreperose.tumblr.com. I take requests of all kinds, and would love to hear all your no doubt wonderful prompts!


End file.
